Motor vehicle doors with module carriers, which carriers are conventionally installed on the inner panels of doors and upon which are pre-mounted all, or at least most, components of the door mechanism, such as, for instance, window-lift, loudspeaker, lock aggregates, and similar elements, are finding increasing importance in motor vehicle technology. In all cases, the effort is being made to pre-mount the electrical or mechanical window-lift on the module carrier.
When this is done, the following problems arise:
Giving consideration to the structural strength of the partially assembled door, which door comprises an outer panel and an inner panel, in the area of the window line, a broad, often stiffened, metal web of the inner panel must continually remain in place, so that a cutout of the said inner panel clearly lies lower than said window line. Certain types of window-lifts, such as a scissors-jack, bring about no difficulties in the use of pre-mounted module carriers. However, since they cannot guide the window pane with precision, these types of window-lifts require the installation of guide bars for the pane inside the hollow space of the door. This measure is costly and leads to opportunities for breakdown. In the practice, on this account, a window-lift with a double cable is preferred and because of the inherent precision of such lifts as to window guidance, supplementary guide bars become superfluous. The disadvantage of cable operation is found therein, in that the slide bars of the pane carrier must be just as long as corresponds to the entire thrust height of the window pane.
In the case of cable window-lifts, which are pre-mounted on a module carrier, problems arise in the final assembly of motor vehicles with deeply placed window lines, the depth of which lines exceed the inside length of the cutout section in the inner panel of the door.
DE 195 11 105 proposes a solution in which the sliding bars of the cable window-lift are permitted to extend over the edge of the module carrier. During the mounting of the module carrier upon the inner panel, the upper ends of the sliding bars are pushed by tilting the said module carrier into the door hollow space behind the window rim piece of the inner panel, and thereafter turning the module carrier into position in the flat plane of the door, whereupon it is made fast. In order to enable this rotary motion, both the cutout in the inner door panel and the module carrier itself is shaped as a trapezoid. When one considers the entire weight of a pre-mounted module carrier with all components thereon, this stated solution is not assembly-friendly. Additionally, elements for the adjustment of the module carrier are required, especially to fix its exact position in relation to the external window guides.
Consequently, it is the purpose of the invention to make available a motor vehicle door which offers improved possibilities for the mounting of a module carrier with a double cable window-lift, the guide bars of which are longer than the open dimensions of the mounting cutout in the door inner panel and that in the case of low placed window lines of the vehicle, a sufficient thrust of the window panel is thereby guaranteed.
Another purpose of the invention is to make available a door for a motor vehicle in which the precision of the adjustment of the module carrier is improved and the fastening of the same onto the inner panel of the door is simplified, wherein in any case, a secure, peripheral sealing of the module carrier against the inner panel is made possible.
The respective ends of the guide bars of the window-lift lie at the same height with their associated cable pulleys behind the inner panel of the door, when viewed from inside the motor vehicle, and the opposite ends of the said guide bars, with their cable pulleys, are placed in front of the said inner panel. By this arrangement, those ends of the guide bars located behind the inner panel, when pre-mounted on the module carrier, extend beyond the periphery of the carrier. On the other hand, those ends of the guide bars positioned in front of the inner panel lie within the confines of the periphery of the carrier. This arrangement gives rise to several advantages beyond the state of the technology. These advantages are that:
the guide bars can make use of the entire length which is permissible by the hollow space within the door independently of the peripheral bounds of the module carrier,
the module carrier can lie against the inner panel about its entire peripheral length and be subject to sealing at the edges thereof, the sealing can be carried out in a xe2x80x9cSealing Linexe2x80x9d of simple geometry, and
the mounting of the pre-mounted module carrier is simplified, since after the insertion of the extended ends of the guide bars in the hollow space of the door, behind the inner panel of said door, a simple flap motion suffices in order to position the module carrier, further, in doing so, no danger exists that the sealing will be displaced by any rotational movement.
These advantages remain independent as to whether or not the extension of the guide bars occurs above or below the outline of the module carrier as may possibly occur in accord with individual, respective fabrications.
Designing the axles of the cable pulleys as cylindrical shell bearings allows the module carrier to be connected directly with the inner panel of the door through these shells by bolts which penetrate therethrough.
The number of the fastening elements for the module carrier is reduced by this arrangement. It is, however, of special advantage that a portion of the force which acts upon the window-lift is acquired from the inner panel of the door.
The shell bearings of the cable pulleys can further be made use of in a simple and advantageous manner, in positioning and aligning the module carrier during its mounting on the inner panel of the door. For this purpose, the inner panel of the door can be provided with alignment elements, for instance in the form of alignment pins or bushings, which engage in the shell bearing. If the alignment elements can be internally threaded, these can serve as nuts for the fastening bolts which penetrate the shell bearings of the module carrier. Alignment elements of this kind can act as supplementary aids to the mounting, when they engage in the shell bearings of the cable pulleys.
After the adjustment of the guide bars of window-lift (along with the cable pulleys which belong thereto) in the hollow space of the door, then the module carrier with the shell bearings of the cable pulleys can be placed or hung onto the corresponding alignment elements without additional side to side swinging. The said module carrier is thus precisely positioned and relieves the assembly person of handling excess weight.
Assume that the lower ends of the guide bars for the cable operated window-lift extend beyond the lower edge of the module carrier, while at the same time the upper ends remain within the periphery thereof. A possibility then arises for bringing the module carrier into position by simply laying it on the inner panel of the door. This advantage comes about because of a recessing in the upper edge of the inner panel of the door, particularly in that area of the upper ends of the guide bars after the alignment of their lower ends in the lower area of the hollow space of the door. The advantage may be dependent upon an enabling distance of these guide bars (and the corresponding pulley assemblies) from the module carrier.
The cable pulleys allow themselves to be placed closely under the window line because of the corresponding shaping of the recessed area of the inner panel. The upper cable pulleys are then well protected between the module carrier and the aligned inner liner of the door.
In such an arrangement, it is advantageous if the pane support, which comprises a clamping shoe for the pane and also a movable slider on the guide bar, encloses the recessed edge around the inner panel in its U-shaped construction. If this is done, the clamping shoe (and therewith, the lower edge of the pane) approaches, in its raised position, the window line. In this way, the required surface of the pane can be minimized. If the recess of the inner panel in the area of the upper cable pulleys is surrounded by placement surfaces for the peripheral sealing means of the module carrier, then, in the case of a motor vehicle door equipped in accord with the invention, the absolute integrity of the sealing between module carrier and inner panel is assured.
The area above the section of the cutout possesses additional cutout recesses in the inner panel to receive the upper cable pulleys. These recesses allow the pane carrier in its upper position to enter this area, and because of its construction, the shoe clamp can be brought still closer to the window line. As an alternative, the leg of the U-shaped pane carrier can be shortened, which is advantageous for its structural strength.
The recesses of the inner panel in the area of the upper cable pulleys can advantageously by formed with a retro-bending of the upper surrounding edge area over its entire length. Then the possibility arises of putting this area to use as an integral component of a box-like stiffening means for the inner sill or approach to the window. A recess of the upper peripheral zone of the inner panel section over approximately the entire length has the additional advantage that the geometry of the peripheral sealing means between the inner panel and the module carrier can be simplified and thus provide greater security in function.
It is likewise possible that the upper ends of the guide bars, with their corresponding pulleys, extend beyond the module carrier, and are located behind the inner panel. When this is the case, then the lower guide bars and attendant pulleys are in front of the inner panel. In this manner, the upper cable pulleys optimally approach the window sill line of the vehicle door, whereby the pane carrier can be designed to be especially compact and rigid.
The guide bars of the window-lift with their cable pulleys, pane carrier and cables are placed in the hollow space of the door, thus also in a damp area of the door. All other pre-mounted components, such as window-lift motor, loudspeaker, door lock action, and the wiring are advantageously installed in concavities facing the inside of the vehicle. These components are thus protected from the action of humidity and are also accessible for monitoring and for maintenance, without the necessity of removing the module carrier from the inner panel. If the module carrier is comprised of a fiber reinforced thermoplastic, then its shaping for recesses presents no difficulty, and further its impact toughness is increased. This latter quality contributes to the inside safety of the passenger cell in the case of a side collision. A further improvement of the interior safety of the passengers arises when the module carrier possesses one or more areas which absorb impact energy. These impact absorbent areas can be directly a part of the molded areas of the module carrier, such as multiple stage pyramid shaped cups or additional collision pillows of a tough, resilient material. If all ends of the guide bars of the window-lift were tightly secured to the inner panel, this would bring about an optimum, reinforced, integral system against side collision. In this situation, working together with the inner panel and the module carrier, the carrier contributes (a) the concave mounting recesses, (b) energy absorbing areas and (c) the guide bars of the window-lift. This is particularly effective when the inner panel itself possesses a reinforcing middle web. Since the module carrier is positionable by a simple flap motion, such a web would be a practical step in design.
The cable of the window-lift makes a cross over between the guide bars. In this area the cable can be led through sheaths, which are retained in place by anchors which are molded onto the back side (that is, in the hollow space of the door) of the module carrier or are mounted thereon. These anchors can be in the form of snap-in elements which possess notches or catches, into which, upon the pre-mounting, the guide sheaths can be inserted.
The invention will, in the following, be described and explained in greater detail with the aid of the drawings.